


All Roads Lead to Rome

by bananabog



Category: One Piece
Genre: Disability AU, Gen, M/M, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabog/pseuds/bananabog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his arm to Mihawk in a fight, Zoro gives up on his dream to become a master swordsman. Luffy proves that a handicap is not a dead end, but rather, merely another obstacle to overcome. </p><p>Disability!AU, set in modern times. Originally written in 2006. </p><p><b>This work has been DISCONTINUED and will no longer be updated.</b> Footnotes detailing the AU in the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the topic of AU/AR on LJ, posted June 30th, 2006. I'm re-posting my old works here for my own logging/nostalgia purposes. 
> 
> This AU features several, if not most, of the Strawhats with severe disabilities, ones they were either born with or received later in life. 
> 
> Mentions of past Zoro/Sanji, but other than that, mostly gen.  
> Absolutely no offense and/or disrespect intended to persons with actual disabilities, any resemblance to persons dead or alive is purely coincidental, etc.

“Did you hear?”  
  
“What about?”  
  
“The boy who came in yesterday. Rescued from a fire – arson, it seemed. Had an older brother; died trying to protect him.”  
  
“Oh my.”  
  
“Yeah. Didn’t escape unscathed though – paramedics said his throat was slashed. Was barely alive when they got him out. He’ll probably never be able to talk again.”  
  
“Is he still unconscious?”  
  
“Mm. Been out of it since then – smoke inhalation, trauma, all that shit.”  
  
“…how old is he, what’s he look like?”  
  
“Your age, actually. Black hair, fair skin. But he looks so damn young, like he’s twelve, or something. At least, what I saw of him. Bandages _everywhere_. And he’s skinny, too. When that bugger comes round I’m going to have to fatten him up a bit. As with everyone who’s been falling in here like rain, recently.”  
  
“Heh. You do that.”  
  
The wall clock chimed then: thirteen soft bell-like chimes. Sanji made a noise, disgruntled. “Lunch time already, damn.”  
  
Usopp chuckled. “I’ll drop by later. You know what I want.”  
  
“Ah.” The blond’s fingers fluttered on the spokes of his wheelchair, swiftly steering himself out from the tight confinement of the little coffee lounge before he began rolling down the corridor to the lift landing. “Catch you later. And I’ll save something for Chopper, too. If the shitty old geezer lets me get away with it.”  
  
The year-old golden retriever at Usopp’s feet barked once, as though in agreement. Usopp waited until the sound of the wheelchair faded into the distance, smiling when he felt the end of his cane poke against his thigh.  
  
“Thanks, Chopper.” He retrieved it from the puppy’s mouth. There was a series of happy-sounding growls and enthusiastic tail-thumping before the puppy tugged on its leash, pulling them down the hallways, back to their ward.  


 

_x x x x x x_

  
  
Roronoa Zoro didn’t do things he regretted.  
  
He didn’t regret accepting the challenge that had landed a defeat which split his torso in half.  
  
He didn’t regret having to shut out all distractions of his daily life, didn’t regret shunning his sensei and fellow dojo trainees just so he could spend a few more hours alone in training.  
  
He didn’t regret allowing that deceptively frail-looking blond dreamer into his life, into his heart, didn’t regret the friendly spars and playful banter, didn’t regret the times they’d spent as rivals and, a first for him, as friends.  
  
He didn’t regret challenging Mihawk again, didn’t regret finding himself face down on the floor minutes later right next to his own severed arm.  
  
He didn’t regret not believing that he had lost.  
  
He didn’t regret shutting himself off from the blonde while the other raged at him, shook him by the shoulders, yelled at him to snap out of it and kicked him hard enough to leave bruises, break ribs.  
  
He didn’t regret catching the other by the legs and breaking them through the kneecaps clean in half without so much as a flicker of recognition or emotion on his stoic face.  
  
He didn’t regret it when he heard that the other would remain confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, didn’t regret it when Sanji hissed the words, “I _hate_ you.” in his face, didn’t regret it as the blond wheeled himself around and out of sight for the last time.  
  
He didn’t, and still doesn’t, regret staring blankly out of the hospital window each day, the fingers of his remaining arm grasping futilely at where his three swords should be hanging strapped together from his waist, wondering what had happened and where it’d all started to go wrong.  


 

_x x x x x x_

  
  
‘No, I really don’t think we’ve met before,’ she signed, somewhat irritated because the boy wasn’t leaving her alone and she wanted to have the map of the main lobby drawn before lunch was over, ‘but why don’t we introduce ourselves? I can’t hear you, but if you pronounce your words properly I might be able to lip-read. I’m Nami.’  
  
The black-haired boy merely grinned at her again and waved his hands about in the air instead. He made really sloppy hand gestures. It took a few tries before she could interpret them correctly. ‘“Luffy”?’  
  
He nodded, excited, and plopped down into the seat next to her before she could protest. Oh well, the table was big enough to seat four, either way, and Sanji could wheel himself opposite later. She could explain their unexpected guest to him afterward.  
  
She’d managed approximately two strokes on her piece of paper before Luffy jabbed her on the shoulder. She shot him a questioning glare.  
  
‘Whatcha doing?’ Luffy signed, completely unfazed else missing her glare of death completely.  
  
‘Drawing, what else?’ She turned back to her map, scowling for real this time when he tapped her on the shoulder again. She jerked her chin sharply at him in annoyance. ‘ _Yes_?’  
  
He grinned, gesticulated at her head and waggled his fingers about again. ‘I like your hair. It’s a pretty color.’  
  
She blinked at him. Luffy just nodded, pleased with himself, and took to kicking his sandaled feet beneath his chair. He didn’t disturb her after that, however, only studying the way she made careful strokes on the paper, marking lines that were straight even without the aid of a ruler.  
  
‘Weird kid,’ she thought, and kept on drawing.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order: 
> 
> Sanji: Paralyzed from the waist down, from a fight  
> Usopp: Blind, from birth  
> Chopper: Usopp's guide dog.  
> Zoro: Handicapped; loss of one of his arms, from a fight  
> Nami: Deaf, from birth  
> Luffy: Mute, from an accident/fight


	2. Chapter 2

They’d introduced themselves quickly. Sanji, that was the cook’s name, came later, tossing aside his apron with a grumble about shitty old men and their lengthy sermons on how human food should never be wasted on animals, and if they were starving that badly it was better to go and find them some _real_ food they could eat.   
  
“It’s not like I don’t know how to prepare dog food.” Sanji shoveled his lunch into his mouth, furiously, sulking as he chewed. “Usopp can’t afford it, and it’s not like I mind, anyway, and what I make for Chopper is better than the crap they sell in cans, cheating bastards, just because they have fancy packaging and all that shit they think they’re so great…”  
  
Nami grinned and patted him cheerily on the back. Her other hand squeezed his own on the tabletop, and Luffy didn’t miss the grateful smile he gave her in return.  
  
“I’m off, then,” he said later, pushing back from the table and gesturing to the three pre-made lunch boxes in his lap, “gotta deliver my packages to them both.”  
  
Luffy frowned. He pointed at Sanji’s lap, gestured with his other hand. ‘There’re three boxes.’  
  
Sanji stiffened slightly.  
  
‘It’s none of your business,’ Nami signed at Luffy, ‘don’t worry about it.’   
  
Sanji left. Luffy frowned after his back, then stood up to follow him. Nami caught up to him and slapped his shoulder to get his attention. Her grip on his arm and her glare was indicative that he shouldn’t be going any further.   
  
Luffy grinned innocently. ‘I need to pee?’  
  
She released him, grimacing. Luffy opened his mouth in silent laughter, and headed off to the washroom.   
  
When he was sure Nami wasn’t tailing him, he doubled back, and once more began stalking after the blond.  
  


x x x x x x

  
  
He lost the cook after a bit, but he spotted a familiar lunchbox riding on one of the trolleys the nurse was pushing. He stopped her. ‘Did someone deliver this?’  
  
She smiled at him. “If you mean the young blond in the wheelchair, yes. He always makes it; It’s for another patient living on this floor.”  
  
Luffy followed her as the nurse wheeled the trolley into one of the rooms, observing from the doorway as she laid out the set of the hospital lunches for the other patients, before putting down Sanji’s lunchbox next to a one-armed youth who had seated himself by the large window at the end. The other made no acknowledgement of her presence, nor the lunchbox at his side.  
  
“I’ve never seen him eat,” the nurse said, quietly, as she stood with Luffy to observe, “but the box is always empty when I come back to collect it. I don’t think he knows Cook-san made it for him, though.” She smiled at him again before wheeling the trolley off, leaving Luffy standing by the doorway.   
  
The other patients in the room had already began tucking into their lunches with great enthusiasm while they exchanged conversation, hopping across to each others’ beds to eat together. Still, the boy framed by the window remained slumped against the wall as he stared out over the gardens below, chin propped up in his remaining hand, unmoving, alone in a room full of bustling activity.   
  
Luffy wandered in and plopped himself opposite the boy. Then started shaking with laughter.  
  
A sideways glare from the other was the only response.  
  
‘Your hair.’ Luffy’s gesticulations were even worse than normal as he giggled himself silly in his seat. ‘Your hair’s green.’  
  


x x x x x x

  
  
Zoro knew nothing about sign language other than that it existed as a form of communication.  
  
The boy who’d wandered in had been “talking” to him nonstop since he’d made his unwanted presence, waving about and gesticulating enthusiastically, fingers flying into various forms and shapes while he kept grinning that impossibly wide grin of his and laughed noiselessly and kept gesturing towards the former swordsman.  
  
The incessant arm motions and the boy’s inexplicable cheer were starting to agitate him. There was no reason why anyone should be happy at all – there was nothing to be happy about knowing there were people out there pursuing _your_ dream and becoming so much better than you ever could, just because you were stuck and could do nothing about it. It wasn’t fair, it made him angry thinking about it, and the other’s constant gestures were like a mockery of his disability, reminding him why he was in here, what he used to do and what he couldn’t do now; and then one of his motions grew reminiscent of a certain sword stroke, and Zoro snapped.  
  
The lunchbox clattered noisily across the velum floor, its contents spilt messily across half the room and all over the boy it’d been launched at. The other gasped in shock, hand cradling the bruise on his cheek where the box had landed, before his face twisted in outrage and Zoro never had time to anticipate the return blow.   
  
It took four nurses to drag them off each other later, bloody and bruised. If Zoro understood sign language, he’d have read the other signing furiously, ‘Sanji made that. He made that for _you_ , and you wasted it.’   
  
But Zoro didn’t, so Zoro never knew.


	3. Chapter 3

‘ – and _then_ you get into a fight with him, even though you _know_ you’re asthmatic and could possibly suffer an attack by exerting yourself, even though I specifically told you _not_ to interfere in matters that aren’t your own – ’  
  
Nami was signing so furiously at him, he barely made out the words before her fingers blurred into incoherency. Luffy reached out with a hand to still her, the other still pressing the oxygen mask against his face, gave her an apologetic grin. ‘Sorry?’  
  
She hit him over the head again, before folding her arms and scowling darkly at him. ‘Idiot.’  
  
Luffy laughed, then sobered slightly. ‘Is he always like that?’   
  
‘Zoro? Only what I’ve known about him from Sanji, and that’s not much.’ Nami cast Luffy a pensive glance before her gaze darkened. ‘Keep away from him. Everyone who’s ever tried to pull him out of his misery has only ended up getting wounded or hurt in return. You’re lucky you didn’t get more than a couple bruises.’   
  
‘So no one’s helping him?’  
  
‘We’ve tried.’ She looked irritated. ‘But the idiot refuses to accept help – just sits at his window and wallows in his misery day after day. Refuses to see that he’s not as bad off as he thinks he is – at least he still has one arm, he still has his legs, his eyes, his voice, his hearing, his damn _life_ \- he has all of that, and he thinks it’s the end of the world.’   
  
Nami had fisted her hands in her lap, the ghosts of old memories running behind her narrowed eyes. Luffy reached forward to pat her on the back of her hand.   
  
‘You’re strong,’ he signed, solemnly. ‘Keep that way.’   
  
She pulled away then, awkwardly embarrassed. He grinned and let her go.   
  


x x x x x x

  
  
They ran into each other by accident some midnights later, on their way to the bathroom, and froze with their hands over the door handle, silent challenges in the other’s eyes as they took in the damage previously dealt to each other. Luffy tilted his chin at the older boy in a dare, a childish frown gracing his features while Zoro tried to look as menacing as he could in his sleepy daze.   
  
The younger elbowed the other aside casually, made to push the door open. Zoro scowled, roughly pushed Luffy away and got one foot in before the other spun him around by the shoulders and wedged himself between the door and his body. Then they started scuffling, neither really up for a serious fight but not willing to submit all the same, throwing medium punches and light kicks to shins and knees as they pushed and shoved at each other, growling silently in the dim light of the corridor.   
  
Zoro had just pinned Luffy against the wall when there was a yelp from somewhere to their left, an embarrassed mumble, and then the slapping of hurried feet as the person tripped in his haste to scramble away. Both parties blinked at each other in confusion for a few seconds, before Zoro realized that they’d wound up in a rather conspicuously suggestive position – he had one knee between the other’s thighs, clasping both of Luffy’s hands above his head, and their hips were pressed flush against each other as they’d struggled to keep each other at bay.   
  
Zoro sprang back instantly, mortified, looking everywhere except the others’ eyes. Luffy merely dusted himself off, stuck out his tongue at Zoro in victory, then vanished inside the bathroom stall with a gleeful slam.   
  
Zoro left to find another bathroom.  
  


x x x x x x

  
  
It’s only Nami-san’s hand on his shoulder that keeps him from decking the black-haired boy to the floor.  
  
‘The nurse, me, it’s all the same,’ Luffy’s signing, oblivious to the rage and indignation on his face, ‘it’s still your food, and he’s still going to receive it in the end; whoever sends it makes no difference.’  
  
“He’s not supposed to know.” Sanji’s hands travel to his hair, stop, fall back into his lap, then up to clench on the armrests of his wheelchair, agitatedly. “If you tell him I made it, he’ll kill you – he’ll never eat again and then he’ll starve himself to death – ”  
  
‘I’m not stupid, of course I won’t tell him that.’ Sanji doesn’t miss the roll of Nami’s eyes before she wheels him out of the cafeteria, and he follows Luffy with a feeling of dread in his stomach as the boy bounces off with his own and Zoro’s lunchboxes in hand.   
  
Nami pulls them to a stop outside of Zoro’s room, at an angle where the blond can look in and not have the other notice him observing. He watches as Luffy springs right up to the window and dumps his package in Zoro’s unsuspecting lap. The older jerks out of his stupor, clearly not expecting the lunch, much less company.   
  
Sanji expects fists to start flying, but Luffy merely gesticulates at the lunchbox, at Zoro, then opens his own and begins digging into his meal. Zoro doesn’t respond for a long while, and for a moment Sanji wonders if he’s going to ignore eating altogether.   
  
But then Luffy reaches across, snaps Zoro’s chopsticks for him with an apologetic grin, and resumes eating. Zoro slowly picks up the wooden utensils, fumbles with the cover, and takes a measured bite.   
  
Sanji leaves quietly, smiling bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2006 AN: Implied character death in this installment, bewarned. Flashbacks of sorts.

_"Run, Luffy."_  
  
The heat from the flames stung his eyes. Luffy choked on smoke, chest already tightening even as Ace clapped a wet handkerchief over his face to help him breathe.  
  
He shook his head fiercely, gripped his brother's shoulder. "Not without you."  
  
"Idiot," Ace said. But his tone was affectionate despite its urgency and grave solemnity, even as he began dragging the younger to the closest exit that wasn't devoured by fire.  
  
They were mere feet away from the stairway when the window to their right shattered in a spray of glass.  
  
Ace threw them aside, protectively shielding the younger as shrapnel rained down around them. Harsh, throaty laughter gashed the air, and Ace cursed as a large figure made its way through swirling smoke towards them.  
  
"Blackbeard." _The words were hissed venom._  
  
"Detective." The man smiled, cold and grimy, before his hands flashed and the wall beside their heads exploded in gunfire.  
  
"Run," Ace roared, shoving the other aside even as he whipped out his own weapons. Bullets flew, ricocheting wildly; Luffy fell with arms over his head, frozen, lungs working madly.  
  
He caught a fragmented conversation: traitor – murderer - set up - know too much - die. And then he was staring down into a gun.  
  
It went off.  
  
Blood splattered, though not his own; Ace's eyes were narrowed, pained, desperate, tugging him towards a window. Torn lips parted to utter a single word.  
  
"Live." __  
  
Ace flung him through the window. Luffy screamed even as he fell, watching as his brother smiled while the house blew up behind him. There was glass, there was crimson; and then there was no more.  
  


* * *

  
  
He awoke gasping, bolt upright, hand on the scar across his throat. He was shaking.  
  
_Shit, I don't have time._  
  


_x x x x x x_

  
  
"The people living here refer to this place as 'The Hospital of Dead Dreams'; although this is more a Home for the disabled than a hospital."  
  
Robin kept her composure, even as her patient turned her multi-fingered hands over in his palms excitedly, and she graced the grinning youth with a small smile. He was the first person who hadn't grimaced at the sight of her disfigured limbs, and more than anything appeared to be fascinated by them.  
  
"The people who come in - either orphans or unable to work to support themselves - have little chance of ever stepping out again on their own." Luffy looked up at this, listening intently even as he continued playing with her hands. "You asked me why Roronoa Zoro has such a cold attitude towards everything he does. From what I gathered, his dream was to become the greatest swordsman in the world, and his skill was nearly impossible to rival. But the sudden loss of his arm ended his career, and coupled with psychological problems dating as far back into his childhood, impaired his sound judgment."  
  
She cast Luffy an impassive glance. "Furthermore, Roronoa-san was a user of the unique three-sword style, _Santoryuu_ , but now he can no longer execute its techniques. His very reason for living has been taken away from him."  
  
Luffy frowned. 'That's not true.'  
  
"Perhaps not. But it isn't me that needs convincing."  
  
He exhaled heavily. Then grinned up at her. 'Thanks, Robin.'  
  
"It's 'Nurse', Luffy-san," she reminded him, slipping her hands out of his grasp as she rose from her seat.  
  
'No,' he insisted, beaming brightly, 'cos that's not your real name.'  
  
Her eyes closed in polite laughter. "Alright, then."  
  
'Hee.'  
  


_x x x x x x_

  
  
Luffy had made it a point to always bring with him a small notepad and pen whenever he visited Zoro for lunch. It was their way of communication: they would eat, and in-between mouthfuls, Luffy would scribble down his questions. Zoro would read them, and either offered a shrug, a nod or shake of his head, or a rare snort of amusement in return.  
  
It had carried on this way for three weeks, but today, the ex-swordsman growled his first words.  
  
"I'm not touching them again."  
  
Luffy frowned sharply, scribbled a new note, and jabbed the notepad at him again.  
  


_get them  
someone i want you to meet_

  
  
Zoro gave a warning snarl, that Luffy was treading too far in, but there was uncertainty mixed in with his anger. Luffy's gaze stayed firmly unchallenged, notepad still thrust in the other's face.  
  
Zoro relented with a slouch and a subdued scowl. "Where and when?" he asked, suddenly weary. Luffy broke into a huge grin.  
  
The days passed quickly. Arrangements were made, permissions were granted, and Robin - as their 'ally' - offered to supervise their outing. For the first time in months, Zoro found himself in outdoor garb; his swords bundled out of sight, slung over his back. He followed Luffy out the hospital, walking as though in a daze, and he remained as such until their rented car pulled up alongside a rusty caravan, miles away from the city and with no signs of civilization in sight.  
  
A man emerged to greet them, shrouded in a cloak that matched the darkening sky. He and Luffy exchanged a silent conversation, before scarred eyes flicked over to the older youth.  
  
"Roronoa Zoro, eh?" The man extended his right hand, grinning. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin: Polydactylism. 
> 
> (Personally, I find this "disfigurement" one of the coolest things in the world. One of my uncles has it for one of his hands, and another colleague has two conjoined thumbs. It's all I can do not to stare and be rude about - they just fascinate me so much, they look really rad. No offense intended.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 AN: Welp, here it is. The "final" chapter I wrote before whatever motivation/inspiration I had disappeared into the abyss. More thoughts and concepts about the AU in the end notes!

"Draw your sword," Shanks commanded, unsheathing his own with an elaborate slice through the air.  
  
They were standing in an open field, not too far away from the caravan. The previous night's campfire was now black butterflies swirling through the morning-bleak landscape, a dawn wind tossing back locks of uneven grass. They grew thickly healthy around the edges of the clearing, withered yellow in some areas, or else completely chaffed away, baring reddish soil.  
  
Zoro kept his gaze on the barren ground between his feet. His swords were chained anvils on his waist.  
  
The redhead gave a tired sigh.  
  
And Zoro found himself flat on his back with a sword tip at his throat, the air blunted out of his stomach by the sharp impact of a broad hilt.  
  
Shanks raised an eyebrow at him. "Draw your sword. Or should I say, 'swords'?"  
  
Zoro struggled to his feet, eyes narrowed. His fingers twitched, but he made no other move.  
  
The older rolled his eyes. "Be that way."  
  
Then Shanks was charging - metal sang as Zoro threw himself aside. He wasn't given a chance to recover, however; A twist of the wrist brought the blade flying back - barely missing Zoro's neck this time as the teenager scrambled wildly backwards, dodging and twisting and running until finally, _finally_ , the attacking blade was met with a resounding clash of steel against steel. Zoro had drawn his sword.  
  
He was gasping, panting, grip tight about the white hilt in his hand, eyes scrunched shut.  
  
"I can't." Zoro remained frozen in position, voice barely a whisper. "I _can't_..."  
  
"Rubbish, you just did," Shanks said merrily, and quickly forced another attack. It was defended just as smoothly, again and again as he rained blows on the younger. Their practice lasted well into midday.  
  


_x x x x x x_

  
  
"Not to share scar stories, but I lost mine saving that hyperactive brat."  
  
Shanks jabbed a fond thumb in Luffy's direction, where the younger was seated with Robin, surrounded by a small group of Shanks' men as he watched two of them arm-wrestle. The slimmer-built man with the ponytail appeared to be winning against the much larger, rotund man, and a chorus of wild whoops erupted when the former slammed a meaty fist onto the barrel top in victory.  
  
"Long story behind it. Was always getting into trouble, that git and his brother."  
  
"Brother?" Zoro said.  
  
"Was a detective. Died saving his little brother, and the accident left the boy mute. A window blew up, and one o' the shards got him right here." Shanks tapped his voice box. "Not the best storyteller, but Luffy was very inspiring. Gave all the orphans hope, made even the gloomiest kid smile. He used to be a social volunteer."  
  
Zoro watched as Luffy threw his head back, shoulders shaking, mouth wide in what had to be a bark of delight - but there was only quiet silence. He imagined Luffy's laughter would have been carefree, blithe like a child's; pure and untainted, ringing clear with a truth no words could forge.  
  
"There was this athlete, a school champion. Lost both her legs in a car crash." Shanks downed his drink. "Tried to kill herself. Luffy said to her, 'Pity, it'd be such a waste of a good pair of arms, a good head, a loving family, supporting friends...' He started listing down all the things she had while she was half-out the windowsill. After five minutes she was back inside and saved.  
  
"Now... she's the champion for cross-country marathons." Shanks swirled his drink. "For normal athletes."  
  


_x x x x x x_

  
  
"This has nothing to do with my situation," Zoro said.  
  
"Oh, it does." Shanks grinned widely at him. "Luffy says you want to become the greatest swordsman."  
  
"I _wanted_ to. It's not possible any - "  
  
"Bullllshiiiiit," Shanks sneered, laughingly. "You fought today, din'ya?"  
  
"I can't be the best with one - "  
  
"Prove them wrong. _I_ did!"  
  
Zoro lowered his head. The faint sounds of merry-making were temporarily muted as a gunshot rang out, and the clatter of several tin cans. The group burst into cheers and hollers of excitement.  
  
"Kid." Shanks' tone was solemn, gentled. "I may not know all about you or the hardships you've faced. But ask yourself: 'How long do you want to remain lying on the ground?'"  
  
"I failed." He covered his head. "I keep trying, but I'll never be as good as she was - and now I can't - "  
  
"Don't _ever_ ," Shanks growled, "say that you 'can't'."  
  
More gunfire erupted behind them, more raucous laughter.  
  
Shanks looked over to the little crowd. "He believes in you, you know. Even if he's never seen you fight. He brought you here with the intention of getting you to draw your sword at least once, and you did." He murmured then, smiling. "Pretty damn fine swordsmanship, too."  
  
Zoro's fingers tightened around his tankard.  
  
Shanks stood, cape swaying out behind him as he rose. "Get up and start living, Roronoa. Once you do, you'll realize that no excuse can hold you back from your dreams." He paused, then broke into a grin. "Nothing is impossible."  
  
Shanks strode away. And later, when Luffy bounced up with a plate of food only to find the other crying silently into his palm, he just laughed and slapped him on the back, and proceeded to stuff Zoro's mouth with sausages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear at the time of writing this that I had an honest to god kind-of plot -- but all that's just mostly forgotten now, considering it's been a decade since I touched the fandom.
> 
> These are the rough workings which I had for the story, and how I had envisioned it playing out. ...what I can still remember of it, anyway:
> 
> B-story: In Chapter 4, I had Ace killed off by Blackbeard. My original intention with this had been to have Ace, as a detective, discover that Blackbeard (who was also in the force) was forging evidence / falsifying testimony, etc, and wrongly incriminating innocents / letting the guilty walk free. Obviously this didn't sit well with Ace, and things didn't work out too well. 
> 
> Blackbeard then tried to silence Ace to keep his secret. Luffy got caught in the crossfire and is presumed dead; Blackbeard doesn't learn that Ace's brother is still alive until much later. When he does, Blackbeard eventually seeks out Luffy in the hospital to make sure his secret is never revealed.
> 
> For the A-story with the Strawhats, Luffy manages to convince Zoro to try again for the sake of his dream, gets Zoro to ask for forgiveness from Sanji for what he did to the latter and eventually have them forgive each other, and ultimately, becomes the catalyst that ends up pulling the entire team together. 
> 
> By the time Blackbeard attempts to kill Luffy a second time in the hospital, the very real possibility of their "captain" getting hurt is what forces them to put aside their differences and work with each other to take down Blackbeard and save Luffy. Blackbeard was supposed to have set the hospital on fire, or kidnapped Luffy, or... something, at this point I don't quite remember what I had planned. But it's the trigger for Zoro to take up his swords again and he ends up being the one to defeat Blackbeard. I vaguely remember planning for the others to have come up with some kind of strategy or plan for finding and rescuing Luffy once he was kidnapped, with a lot of focus on Usopp+Chopper and Sanji teaming up with their respective smarts, while Nami and Robin dealt with making sure Blackbeard would be officially incriminated for his crimes / apprehended by the cops once the ordeal was over.
> 
> That's the most I can remember of what I originally had planned for this story. I'm posting it here on ao3 even though it's incomplete since (1) logging my old works which were never posted elsewhere, (2) nostalgia ahoy, and (3) I think this was my first genuine attempt at writing something multi-chaptered, so... yeah. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this even though it's incomplete!


End file.
